Help Me Remember
by illislune
Summary: Bella, Alice and Emmett Cullen are new in Forks. They meet Rosalie & Jasper Hale, and their brother Edward. But why does Bella insist she knows Edward? “Um, Bella, is it? I really don’t mean to be rude, but I don’t know you.” Who's the liar? A/H A/U
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella, Emmet and Alice Cullen move to Forks. There, they meet the Hales - the twins, Jasper and Rosalie, and their brother Edward. The Cullens are new in town, so why does Bella insist she knows Edward? Who is keeping secrets? Who is to blame?

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the characters.

* * *

**BPOV**

I hated new schools. Being a new student in a small town was not a walk in the park. In small towns like these, rumors spread like wildfire. I could feel the stress building in my shoulders. I just desperately wanted today to end so we could go home. When lunch finally came, I couldn't be happier. I would be meeting my cousins, Alice and Emmett, down at in the cafeteria. Angela, one of the few nice people I had met today, offered to walk with me after our Government class.

Everything else happened so fast. I had just stepped into the cafeteria when I saw him. I would recognize him anywhere, with that unruly bronze hair and stunning emerald eyes. He still was his breathtakingly beautiful self, but you could tell that he had matured over the past two years. Before I realized it, my feet were already propelling me towards him.

"Edward? It's me. Bella. I can't believe it's really you." My voice cracked with emotion. I could feel the moisture swelling in my eyes, threatening to overflow in tears.

He turned his profile until I was looking at him head on. Confusion clearly written on his face, he stared at me for a moment before speaking in that melodious voice, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

I froze. Did I just hear him right? "What? What do you mean? It's _me_, Bella." I could feel the stress creeping into my voice.

He cleared his throat nervously, flashing an apologetic smile at the strawberry blond sitting next to him before turning back to me. "Um, Bella, is it? I really don't mean to be rude, but I don't _know_ you."

I looked intently at him, trying figure out why _my_ Edward was pulling this sick joke. I thought he'd be happy to see me, but when I stared into those brilliant emerald orbs, I could see he meant it. He _truly_ meant it. He really didn't know me.

The next thing I knew I felt really faint and then I was surrounded by a never ending blackness. Before everything blacked out, I could faintly hear someone calling my name.

* * *

A/N: Comments? Reviews? Hopefully you like the story concept :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And now for Edward's POV~

* * *

**EPOV**

To say today was weird was an understatement. One of the new kids walked up to me, acting as if she knew who I was. She looked at me with those beautiful wide brown eyes, the depth of those eyes seemed endless, and acted as if I _should_ remember who she was.

I could feel Tanya's questioning gaze on me. Tanya and I had been dating for three months, and she had always being a trusting girlfriend, but I could tell Tanya was definitely interested in what was my relationship with the new girl. All I could do was shoot Tanya an apologetic smile, because I had no clue who this Bella person was. I racked my brain – maybe she was someone Rosalie or Jasper knew? But then again, if they knew her, they would have mentioned knowing the new students.

I was definitely not prepared for what happened next. The girl, Bella, fainted. She just keeled over in the middle of the cafeteria. Before I knew it, I had jumped up to catch her, but she was already out of cold. I heard a high pitch scream, and a short black-haired girl appeared at my side in flash, screaming Bella's name. She was sobbing hysterically over Bella's limp form. I was worried about Bella too, and I could feel my heart constricting, as I looked at her pale form slumped in my arms.

Before long, Bella was loaded onto a stretcher and taken to Forks hospital with Alice and her brother, Emmett, accompanying her. I hated to admit it, but I felt a loss when Bella was no longer in my arms. I hadn't realized that I didn't want to let go of her, until I had to relinquish her to the EMTs. When I had held her, I caught the whiff of strawberries and freesias, an intoxicating scent. I had always loved the smell of freesias, but I never knew why they were my favorite floral scent.

Everything had happened so quickly, I was so distracted but still registered the slight frown on Tanya's face. When I turned back to Tanya, her face was hardened. I knew that Tanya was definitely unhappy, and there was probably hell to pay for. Jasper and Rosalie, who had just joined us at our table, were wearing confused expressions, but before I could fill them in on what had happened, Tanya began screaming at me.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean, Tanya."

"You know what I meant. Who was she? What was all of _that_," she gestured in the air, "about?"

"I don't know Tanya. Like I said, I don't know her. She probably just got me confused with someone else."

"Oh, really. And I'm supposed to _believe_ that."

For some reason, I wasn't in the mood to argue with Tanya. I was restless and frustrated, so I snapped at her. "Just forget it Tanya." And with that, I got up and stalked off.

I wandered outside and found a bench, sitting down. I wondered if Bella would be alright.

* * *

A/N: Again, all I ask of is please give me reviews :) Hopefully you're all liking where this is going.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I awoke to the beeping sound of the heart monitor. My gaze flickered across the room, as I took in my surroundings. I was in the hospital, _again_. I couldn't help but sigh. I noticed Alice and Emmett perched on the couch, both asleep.

Closing my eyes, I thought back to what had happened. I had confronted Edward, only to have him tell me he didn't know me. And then I had fainted. Just great. What a great first day reputation – school was going to be hell. I turned my head to look at Alice and Emmett. They both wore tired and worried expressions. I felt so guilty for doing this to them.

"Ali, Em." I called out weakly. They immediately stirred, and quickly made their way over to me when realizing I was awake.

"Oh god Bella, you gave us such a fright!" Alice spoke first.

"I'm sorry Ali, I didn't mean to."

Emmett was next to speak. "Yeah Bells, that was a major scare. You got yourself too stressed, and I guess the strain on your heart was too much. That's why you ended up blacking out."

I looked back and forth at them, and smiled apologetically, "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it Bella, Carlisle has already looked you over and says you can be released whenever you're up. If you're not feeling up to it, you can even skip school tomorrow." Alice chimed, smiling sweetly.

"Well then, let's head home. I don't want Esme worrying too much over me."

"Sure thing, Alice'll help you collect your stuff, I'll go get your discharge papers." Emmett called over his shoulder, striding out of the room.

Before long ,we were back home. Esme pulled me into a hug, asking me repeatedly if I was alright, and if I wanted to take the next day off. I shook my head, trying to assure her that I was fine. Since it was getting late, we quickly turned in for the night. As I lay on my bed, I thought back to the beautiful boy. He had claimed he was not my Edward, but I had felt so certain that it was him. Could I have possibly be wrong? How many Edwards were out there with unruly bronze hair and emerald green eyes?

I could feel a headache starting, so I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, trying get some rest. The only problem is, I have not had a single night of peaceful slumber in the past year and seven months. My nights have always been filled with the same nightmare. My personal hell.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV  
**It had been such a long day. Rosalie drove Jasper and I home. I wasn't in the mood to drive. Tanya had decided that the lunch incident had been my fault, and was not talking to me. Rosalie wasn't exactly pleased since she considered Tanya her sister. I had filled Jasper and Rosalie in on what happened in lunch, but neither seemed to know anything about the new students, and were equally as puzzled over who Bella was.

I decided not to dwell on it, but I soon found my thoughts being invaded by a certain brunette beauty. Her voice had sounded like a beautiful melody to my ears, and when I had seen the pain in her eyes, I wanted to reach out and wrap her in my arms. I couldn't figure out why she had such a pull on me. She seemed genuinely hurt that I could not recognize her. It made me feel guilty – as if I was breaking a promise to her.

Rosalie huffed at me, running into the house as soon as we reached home, while Jasper looked at me apologetically. I was living with the Hales now. A year and seven months ago, I had been in a really bad car crash. My parents had been killed instantly. The Hales have taken me in since. I don't remember anything before the accident. Apparently I had moved to Forks three months prior to the crash. I guess life can really change a lot in two years alone.

I settled in with the Hales quite well, if I may so. They made things a lot of easier for me – Jasper and Rosalie took me under their wing at school. I also had Tanya, who patiently supported me throughout the ordeal while everyone was gossiping about my parents. I was really glad I had such great friends. I was surprised when Tanya asked me to be her boyfriend. To be perfectly honest, it irked me a little that she had asked – I always felt that it was the guy's duty to ask the girl, but she called me silly and old-fashioned for thinking in that way. Everything went smoothly, but honestly, something was always nagging me at the back of mind. Every once in awhile, I would dream about a life I had never know, and I couldn't help but wonder what if those dreams were more than dreams. What if they were past memories?

I never dared talk to Rosalie or Jasper about my dreams, because whenever I brought up my past life, Rosalie would go on a rampage, and Jasper seemed pained. I didn't understand, but I assumed that there was something painful in my past that they were protecting me from, so I dropped the subject. Regardless, I could never shrug of the feeling of being incomplete, but I tried not to let the fact that it bothered me show on my face. I didn't want anyone worrying and pitying me.

But now there was Bella. There was something about her that I couldn't quite place. It was a ridiculous thought, but I wondered if she could have been someone I knew before the accident. I slumped onto my bed, and closed my eyes. Maybe I would ask her the next time I saw her.

* * *

A/N: Can you believe this is all still the first day? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

This was worse than I imagined. Everyone stared at me, wherever I went. I could tell people were passing around notes - I even caught a glance at one during History. The note didn't say anything I would be surprised to see - just stuff about how I must be a crazy psycho, that I was emotionally unstable, or that yesterday's drama had been my crazy attempt at getting close to Edward Hale.

Apparently, Edward Hale was one of the most crushed on guys in the school, but he was taken. He was Tanya Denali's boyfriend, and even though he was well-liked, he was not easily approached. He only hanged around with Tanya, and his adoptive brother and sister, Rosalie and Jasper. I sighed, tugging at my hair. Just great, I had to go make a fool of myself in front of possibly the most well-liked guy in Forks High.

The only reason today was border-line bearable was that I had Alice and Emmett in most of my classes, and they kept people at bay, so no one would really bother me. I was also lucky that there were still a few friendly faces. Angela was still a saint, and I knew that she was one of the rare true friends you'd come across. I made it a point to express my thanks to her. I'd probably also have to explain to her what happened at lunch - I mean, it is the least I could do, right?

I guess the only thing I _really _dreaded was my next encounter with Edward Hale. I had always been a shy person, and confrontations usually weren't in my nature. Just the thought of seeing him after causing such a scene was mortifying. The fact that I had little control of blushing made things worse. I knew I would be the color of a tomato as soon as I saw him.

_(RING)_

Great, there's the lunch bell. Alice and I slowly made our way to the cafeteria.

"You all right, Bells?"

"Yeah, don't worry Ali. Although, if you don't mind, can we sit outside today?"

"Sure thing."

We quickly picked and paid for our food. I knew the cafeteria had become deathly quiet as soon as I had stepped through those doors, but I didn't turn to acknowledge anyone. I tried to keep a positive outlook. If everyone thought I was crazy, at least they would stay away from me, right?

I was so focused on the looking at cracks in the walls that when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I nearly dropped my lunch tray in surprise.

Before I could turn to see who it was, I heard the velvety voice speak, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

I turned in disbelief to look into a pair of emerald green eyes. If his voice wasn't enough to identify him, those piercing green eyes made it certain. Edward was talking to me. Was he absurd? Why would he want to approach me after yesterday?

I was terrified and looked over at Alice. She nodded at me, signaling she thought it was a good idea. I looked back at Edward, and gave him a slight nod. I didn't trust myself to speak at that moment.

"Great. Let's sit outside, since today's one of the rarer days where it isn't raining."

I followed him out of the cafeteria without a word. I could feel everyone staring at us, and in particular, the strawberry blond, who I am guessing is Tanya, was giving me the death glare. All I could do was hang my head low and try to hide the inevitable blush creeping up my cheek.

"So… my name is Edward. Edward Hale."

"Bella. Isabella Cullen, actually, but I prefer Bella."

"Well then, nice to meet you. Bella." He flashed a crooked grin at me. I felt my heart skip a beat. He had a crooked grin, just like my Edward.

He must have noticed my pause, because his brow furrowed as he looked at me, frozen in the spot.

"I uh.. I… why are you talking to me?" I blurted out, "You must think I'm a freak after yesterday."

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I mean, you mistook me for friend. It's not a big deal, although you fainting was an unexpected reaction."

I could tell he was trying to put me at ease, and gave him a weak smile. My voice was quiet and strained, but I had to reply him. "Thanks. Really. I don't normally go up to people and act like that."

"Well, I was wondering about that… you seemed so sure that we knew each other. Do you mind telling me about yourself, and about the Edward guy, well, about who this Edward that you knew was?"

I could feel my heart tighten in pain. "It's a long story."

"Well, we have time. And if you don't finish today, we always have tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and every lunch for the school year if you need."

I stared at him in disbelief, but the sincerity in his eyes was clear. He really wanted to know my story. I didn't want to admit it, but my heart had quickened when he said, "_and every lunch for the school year if you need."_ If I hadn't already been blushing, I definitely would have been after that.

"Edward, there's not much to know about me really. I lived in Phoenix with my parents. They were involved in a car accident just over a year and six months ago, and I was taken in by my aunt and uncle. Carlisle and Esme adopted me, and I've been living with them and Alice and Emmett since. For awhile, we lived in Chicago, but Carlisle was offered a job at the hospital here, so we moved to Forks."

I paused, to gauge his reaction. He was listening intently, and motioned for me to continue.

"As for my Edward, well, he was my… he was my everything really. Edward Masen and I were together as friends since kindergarten, but we became an item when we were thirteen. We were in a relationship, but I don't think girlfriend/boyfriend even begins to describe what we had. It was something more, something much more special. He moved away from Phoenix just over two years ago from due to family reasons, but he promised he would come back for me. Three months after he moved, we lost contact." I trailed off… I didn't know how much I could trust myself to tell him. It felt so odd, to be talking to Edward Hale about my Edward.

"The rest is too personal. Sorry. Let's just say, my Edward was my life. I believe him when he promised he would come back for me, and I haven't given up hope yet."

"But you haven't heard from him in the past… year and seven months?"

"Yes."

"But you think he'll still come back for you?"

I felt like he was mocking me now. He was mocking my relationship with my Edward. The tears were swelling in the corners of my eyes.

I spit out harshly, "Yes." I looked away from him – I didn't want him to see me so weak. Why did he have to be called Edward too? He was sitting across from me, just as my Edward had once sat, and he was questioning my Edward's love for me. The pain seemed to sear throughout my body.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I just… well, it's been over a year and a half. Haven't you thought maybe he moved on?"

I glared at him, "No. You don't know anything between us. There was never any doubt that he'd come back for me. _My_ Edward was always one to keep his promises." I stood up, and left him. Traitorous tears were beginning to fall, and I quickly hurried towards the girl's bathroom. I could feel the impending breakdown creeping forward, but at the very least I would keep my last shred of dignity and breakdown away from prying eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been trying to figure out the best way for the story to progress. I know the basic plot, but I don't want the mystery to disappear too soon!

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched her run away from me, and couldn't help but release a shaky sigh. I had really screwed up – I just wanted to learn more about her, but now I ended up insulting her so badly she had felt the need to run from me. I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking about what Bella had told me. My chest felt tight, and if I was being honest with myself, it was because I felt envious of her Edward. The love she felt for him was obvious, and I had no doubt that whatever they had between them, it had been something special. I couldn't help but wonder how someone, anyone, could feel so sure about their feelings for another person. It was something I longed for and hoped that maybe someday I would be privileged enough to experience.

But a year and seven months? The irony was mocking me in my face. She stopped hearing from her Edward a year and seven months ago. My accident had been a year and seven months ago. A bitter chuckle escaped me, while people around me in the hallway threw me weird looks. Shaking my head, I trudged forward. I mean, there was no way I could have been her Edward, right?

There was nothing in life that had indicated I had ever known an Isabella. If I really had loved someone that deeply, Rosalie and Jasper would've told me after the accident. They were my support system and I relied on them for everything after the accident. Surely, something like true love wasn't a minor detail that would've been left out. The swirl of thoughts was giving me a headache, and I decided to chalk everything up as pure coincidence.

Still, I was intrigued by Bella. I wanted to be friends with her. She seemed so fragile, and I felt like I needed to protect her. I knew that Tanya would be fuming now, and that Rosalie wouldn't be much different, but I wanted, no, _needed_ to get to know Bella. I could deal with Tanya and Rosalie's rage later.

I heard the bell ring, and headed towards class. I knew I would be finding Bella to talk again soon, but I had no idea where to start. How do I apologize for offending her? Who knew Mr. Banner would be an answer to my prayers. Bella walked into class shortly after the bell, and as I was the only one without a lab partner, she was assigned to sit next to me. As she walked over, I noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy. It sent a pang to heart, to see her looking so exhausted and knowing I had caused it.

I didn't want to risk attracting attention, so I decide to try apologizing though a note.

**I'm really sorry, you know, about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to offend. I guess I could've used a little more tact. **

_There's no need to apologize._

**Am I forgiven then?**

_Sure. Count us even for me causing a scene yesterday._

**I'd like to be friends, if that's alright with you.**

_Why?_

**Why what?**

_Why do you want to be friends?_

**I find you interesting, and you seem nice enough.**

_I'm not interesting. I'm quite plain and boring._

I read what she had written, and looked at her incredulously. Bella, plain and boring? She was anything but plain and boring.

**You obviously don't see yourself clearly.**

_You must be mistaken, but if you want to be friends then I'm not one to argue._

**Cool. You should meet Jasper and Rosalie. They're great.**

_Sure. I guess it'd make sense for you to meet Alice and Emmett too. Won't your girlfriend mind though?_

**Why would she mind?**

_Well, if you hadn't already noticed, there are plenty of rumors going around that yesterday was my attempt at trying to get close to you. Your stunt today at lunch most definitely would not have placed me in her good graces. Besides, she doesn't seem to like me that much._

**Don't worry about Tanya. I'll deal with her.**

I had no real plan on how I would deal with Tanya, but she was the furthest thing on my mind. All I could focus on was that I was in a good mood. Bella wanted to be friends. I quickly asked her where she was heading, and offered to walk to class even though I didn't have gym. She looked at me, and shrugged. I couldn't help but grin, knowing I had a few more minutes with Bella. We chatted about random topics, just getting to know each other. In the back of my mind, I was faintly aware that we were getting stares from everyone as we walked down the hall together, but honestly, I couldn't care less.

A fuming Tanya be damned. Right now I could go to hell and back for a few more minutes with Bella.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like that? Edward & Bella are slowly developing a friendship, but there's still a lot of unsolved mysteries. The question is who is lying.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I've been working on a couple of projects and haven't gotten around to writing much. I'm pretty happy with this story, but I've been changing my mind a lot regarding how I plan on ending the story. Plus, I need to figure out names to differentiate Edward Hale and Edward Masen, it's getting too tedious to write their names out in full each time. Any suggestions?

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as we were home, Alice pounced on me, begging for details. I related to her what had happened at lunch, and showed her our note from Biology. Alice squealed in delight, but I tried to brush her off, telling her it was nothing.

Edward was a really nice guy, you would be blind not to see that, but I wouldn't let my feelings get me ahead of myself. He wasn't _my _Edward, despite the similarities. I noticed them immediately, how he would run his fingers through his hair, or how he'd pinch the bridge of his nose. Each time he would do those small gestures my heart would pang with longing, but Edward Hale and Edward Masen weren't the same person. If he was, there was no way he'd be acting as if we were strangers.

I told Alice of how Edward wanted to introduce Rosalie and Jasper to us, and she immediately started planning a dinner date. For some reason, Alice was convinced that the six of us would become inseparable. I tried pointing out to her that there was no point in her matchmaking schemes, as I was already taken and Edward had Tanya, but she just dismissed me as if my argument was a minor detail. I could only shake my head in disbelief.

Emmett wasn't with us, because he wanted to tryout for football. We both knew that he'd make it – Emmett was great at football, and the team would be stupid not to accept him. Still, it was a surprise when he didn't come in alone.

"Sweethearts, I'm home!" I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the doorway.

Alice and I ran to the door and looked at Emmett expectantly.

Alice spoke first, "Well?"

Emmett just smiled and pumped his fists in the air. We took that as a yes, and congratulated him for making the team. That's when we noticed he was accompanied by two other guys. One was Edward, while the other was a tall blonde with striking blue eyes.

Emmett must have noticed our inquiring stares, because he started introducing them.

"Well, you both know who Edward is obviously. This guy here," jabbing at the blonde, "is Jasper Hale. Edward's brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies." He seemed to have a bit of a Southern drawl in his voice.

Before I could reply, Alice stepped up to him with a smile, and said "You've kept me waiting."

I was taken by surprise by Alice's comment, but Jasper just returned the smile and replied "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, M'am."

Emmett burst out laughing, and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Bells, I'm absolutely starving. Do you mind cooking me and the guys here something?"

"Sure Em, no problem." I made my way towards the kitchen, while the rest of them headed towards the living room.

I began throwing things together. I put in the lasagna I had made into the oven, and started on the sides. I was so focused, I didn't notice Edward come up behind me until he spoke.

"Hey, need any help?"

"Oh thanks, but I've got it covered." He was standing awkwardly close, and I could feel his body warmth from the proximity. My senses were assaulted with his smell, and I closed my eyes to stop the dizziness. My knees felt weak, and I was worried that I would buckle under, but I felt him grip my arm to steady me. When I opened my eyes, I saw him standing there, waiting for me to speak. "So, you're on the football team?"

He blushed a light pink, before giving me a embarrassed smile, "Yeah, I'm actually captain."

"Oh, well you must be one great player then."

"Yeah, well I try. So, tell me more about yourself."

"I already did at lunch."

"Well, you told me where you were from, but I don't really know much about you."

"Well, what did you want to know?"

"Hm, well how about we start with the easy stuff. Favorites, like as in color, books, music, etc?"

"Alright, my favorite color is green." I blushed at that, "Favorite books are the classics, like Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, etc. Music – Clair de Lune and... a lullaby."

"What lullaby?"

"That's something personal," I bit my lip, "It was the lullaby my Edward wrote for me."

"Oh, he composed?"

"Yeah, he played the piano and composed the lullaby for me. He recorded the song on a CD for me too."

"Hah, what are the odds. I play the piano too, but I don't think I've composed anything before."

"Yeah well. How about you? I'm not the only one that's going to be answering questions here."

"Um, well, favorite color is.." He suddenly paused, and seemed uncomfortable, "it's blue. Clair de Lune is also one of my favorites for music, but I'm a bit of a music freak so I listen to pretty much everything except rap. I like the classics too, but I never really understood Wuthering Heights."

Our conversation continued like that, with each person asking a question and just learning more about each other, until the food was ready. Jasper and Alice seemed to really hit it off, and you could see them stealing glances when they thought no one else was looking.

I got compliments from all the guys on my cooking, making me blush and hide behind my hair, but Edward shocked me when he stroked my cheek, telling me I shouldn't hide my face behind my hair. That caused Emmett to joke about Edward putting the moves on me, and I blushed even harder. I could've sworn Alice give me a look, but I ignored her.

It was nice hanging out like that. I thought that maybe I'd like to meet Rosalie if she was as nice as Jasper, but Jasper seemed to tense when Alice mentioned Rosalie's name.

"So what's Rose like, Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Well, Rose and I are twins, but most people say apart from our looks we're quite different." He paused, and exchanged looks with Edward, before continuing. "I'm going to apologize for her behavior before you guys meet her. She's really good friends with Tanya, and right now she has some issues with Bella. She doesn't really want Edward and I hanging around with you guys."

Alice seemed a little put off by his apology, "It's alright. I'm sure I can change her opinion about us."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting here with them, and excused myself from the table. I could understand why Tanya and Rosalie wouldn't want me around Edward. I probably would feel the same way if I were them. Still, what hurt the most was subconsciously I think I still hoped that Edward Hale might be my Edward. I couldn't quite understand how they were so similar and dissimilar, the subtle differences so agonizingly clear. Edward Hale wore cologne, and he had never composed music. My Edward preferred brunettes over blonds, and he most definitely did not play football. Still, I was thrown off when I had felt that charged atmosphere the moment we were in the same room, just like I had felt with my Edward back in Phoenix.

My thoughts were putting me in a sour mood, and I stayed away from the living room for the rest of the afternoon until Jasper and Edward took their leave. I couldn't bring myself to go downstairs and see them off, so I sat at my desk and studiously completed homework. Alice checked in on me briefly, concerned that I was feeling well, but after repeatedly assuring her that all I needed was sleep, I was finally left alone.

As I wrapped myself under the comfortable, I inhaled traces of a musky scent that clung to my shirt that felt oddly nostalgic and comforting. That night was the first night in a year and seven months that I slept peacefully without any nightmares.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! Well, until next chapter that is. Now we've gotten another mystery with Bella's nightmares. That should be interesting :) Please give me reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that I've left this on hiatus for a long time... I guess life just caught with me, and I couldn't find the right words top put down. I am committed to trying to finish up the projects I still have open though, so here goes!

* * *

**RPOV**

Some people might describe me as judgmental. Hot-headed, fiery... you could even go as far as calling me a downright bit*h with a capital **B**. But none of that matters to me. I don't need to be liked. I don't need to be popular (although it's a nice perk). All I need is family and my friends.

And lately, I felt like I was losing both.

Something was happening...changing. For starters, Jasper and Edward were spending a lot of time with the new kids. They were bonding with the new linebacker, Emmett. Being on the team, the three of them had a lot in common, and Emmett's prankster nature livened up the usually mellow Jasper and Edward. Jasper thought I'd really hit it off with Emmett, but that was yet to be proven. You'd think of all the breaks and lunches, there would've been an opportunity to get acquainted, but it still had yet to happen. Even though I had suggested inviting Emmett to sit with us at lunch, it seems he had turned down _every _single invitation extended. To be honest, it was getting a little insulting. I don't know what his problem is, but every day he'd insist on sitting with his sister Alice, and that _girl_.

Jasper says I should get over myself, but I find it hard to believe that he can't spare one lunch break. I guess we're just not special enough to warrant an exception. Of course, I guess you could say I haven't exactly been accomodating, because I had vehemently shot down the idea of possibly inviting the girls to join us too. Who are we kidding? Me inviting the girls over? Pfft. Alice, I have no beef with, but that other girl... that Bella girl, she may be perfectly nice, sweet and whatnot, but I didn't care. She was tearing apart my family, and I don't take that lightly.

Growing up, it wasn't always the easiest for me to bond with other girls. I was never good at those social cliquey groups. It took too much trouble – there was too much backstabbing going on, that whole concept of 'frenemies'. I had Jasper and that had been good enough for me. Of course, once puberty hit, the whole girlfriends situation took a turn for the worse. I had to deal with either the jealous girls turning green with envy, or the backstabbers who wanted to leach off my popularity with the boys. Please. As if highschool didn't have enough problems.

That's why when I met Tanya, I was psyched. She was a down-to-earth and good natured girl. She became the sister I never knew I was missing, and I could always count on her to be there for me. What most people don't realize though, is that Tanya, with all her vibrance and spunkiness, isn't the most confident of people. Tanya's parents were the most regal and classy pair you'd ever meet. Her mother was the epitome of grace – beautiful and charming. Everyone loved her mother, and Tanya was no exception. While her mother encouraged Tanya to find her own sense of style, Tanya would still emulate her mother, and the constant comparison she had grown up hearing all her life had instilled a sense of unworthiness in her. Which of course, was all ridiculous. Tanya was a beauty in her own right. And I knew that Edward was the key to changing it all.

Edward was the guy that would become the prince to Tanya's personal fairytale. Or so she believed. Maybe that's why Tanya threw herself with such abandonment into their relationship. She had come into Edward's life at a turning point, when he needed someone the most. She was there for him, as I knew she always would be. Edward knew that too and was grateful for it... or so I thought. Lately, he seemed to be distracted? Distant and at times, a bit uncaring... and I could see the stress was starting to show in Tanya. She wasn't sleeping well, she was unhappy and what really infuritated me was that she felt powerless to change it. Edward's distance was reinforcing all those years of feelings of unworthiness she had dealt with, and it was crashing down on her in full force.

How could guys be so stupid? How did Edward not see that he was killing Tanya here? I mean, what more of a sign did he need?

I just don't get it. Edward hasn't acted this crazy since... well, not since before the accident. But that was different. He was different. Edward had spent the last year and a half piecing back his life together... a life with Tanya. What more could he possibly want?

There's no need to look into the past. It's pointless... we should just look to the future.

I was going to have to put a stop to this. I know Jasper and Edward would laugh if I tried to ban them from visiting the Cullens' house again, but I had to do something... and soon. Tanya's faith in Edwards was wavering. I know this because one afternoon she came up to me, looking haggard and defeated.

"Rose, what if he really is the Edward that Bella was looking for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella's Edward. The guy she's been looking for. What if... what if it really is my Edward? What if he isn't my Edward at all?"

"Don't be silly. You're the girlfriend. You earned that title, so defend it!"

"I don't know, Rose.. I just don't know anymore."

Tanya may not know, but _I_ for one was not going to let that little skank thow my world upside down so easily. That was a vow I would make to myself, and I have _never _broken a vow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to any of you who might still actually be reading! Please give me reviews :)


End file.
